Konoha High-Love is in the Air
by SnowHusky20
Summary: What will happen to the main characters of Naruto when love smacks them in the head?
1. Chapter 1

Intro

There are the jocks, the preps, the nerds, the goths, and the humorous group. There were 5 girls who each of them led a group. Temari led the jocks being the best player on

the field hockey team, basketball team, and the soccer team. Hinata led the goths, she was quiet but kind and had a whole closet of black clothes. Ino led the preps, being the prettiest and most fashion-wise girl in the whole school. She works up to 2 hours on "looking perfect". Interestingly, she doesn't have a boyfriends even with her beauty, although almost all the boys in the school drool over her. TenTen leads the humors group, she is the funniest girl in the school with a personality for pulling pranks and telling jokes. Sakura leads the nerds, she is one of the smartest girls in the school. Shikamaru Nara holds the record of smartest kid in Konoha High with an IQ of 200. Sakura usually gets all A's, and studies up to 4 hours each

night. Despite their differences, they are best friends forever. This is their story.

Chapter 1

"She shoots-and she scores!" The score keeper yells into the microphone. All of Temari's teammates lift her into the air. Temari's blushing bright red but she was beyond happy. A mysterious admirer was watching with a smug look on his face.

' _That's the 274 game she's won in a row. If she wins the whole next season she'll have a 3 year streak for never losing a game of basketball.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself, and walked away yawning.

'That guy, his name, what was it? Shikukamu, Shikakamu, oh! Shikamaru. How could I forget? He came to every single one of my games, and I battled him in the chunin exams,... what's his deal? (Yes, if you didn't know, this is a regular school mixed in with their ninja lives. Lol) I don't think he cares about girls, too bad…' She frowned a bit as she watched him walk away.

❤️

A person dressed in black walked down the hall, hiding in the shadows she nervously made her way to class. As she stepped in the classroom she quickly made her way to the seats in the back. Naruto walked in with TenTen not far behind, they laughed hard as they told each other jokes. Both were in the humorous group and we're best at pulling pranks.

"Oh hey Hinata!" Naruto called out as he saw the girl hidden in the back of the classroom, he always noticed we hiding around. She was shy, and he was a bit intimidating. Hinata blushed a dark red and fainted. Naruto yelled "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" And 3 other Narutos popped out of thin air and ran over to Hinata. Hinata fell into their arms just before she hit the floor. She awoke a minute later hearing 4 Narutos call her name multiple times.

"Hey Hinata! Are you ok?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Naruto! Ahhhhhuuuhh…!" Hinata blushed bright red. Naruto laughed at her expression the settled down. TenTen smiled. She knew that Hinata really liked Naruto but he was just too dumb to see it. Behind Naruto's back she gave Hinata a thumbs up. Hinata smiled and got up.

"Thank you for catching me Naruto" Hinata slightly blushed.

"No problem Hinata!" Naruto said as he adjusted his headband.

"Hey, do you want to get lunch with me today?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Really?!" She blushed dark red but controlled herself, she couldn't let her feelings overcome her.

"That would be great!" Hinata replied.

"Great! See you outside the cafeteria!" Naruto said 3 clones puffed into a cloud of smoke. Hinata sat down and smiled.

' _Best day ever!'_

"Hello TenTen" Neji walked in. He was Hinata's cousin, and very overprotective. He looked at Hinata smiling happily.

"Is Hinata ok TenTen? Neji asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry! She's just fine!" TenTen assured him.

"In you insist" Neji said looking back at Hinata. He sat down next to TenTen. Her heart skipped a beat. He sat down next to her.

' _Does it mean anything?! Omg Omg Omg! I hope so!'_

TenTen had liked Neji for a long time, he had a calm attitude and always listened to her. On top of that he was kind and usually lent a hand. Neji also liked TenTen. He had a funny personality and loved her jokes even though he wasn't a humorous person himself. She was kind to others and had lots of friends. Suddenly Naruto started talking to TenTen. Neji got a bit annoyed. TenTen notices this out of the corner of her eye and blushed slightly.

"Class! Settle down!" Iruka Sensei yelled. The class quieted down and listened.

"Ok class, we are going to start a project and you're going to work in partners. I'm going to let you pick partners but I expect you to make wise choices!" Iruka Sensei said. Neji suddenly started to write something down on a small piece of paper. After about 30 seconds he quickly handed it to TenTen. She looked at it surprised but kept a calm attitude to not get attention, especially Iruka Sensei. It read, ' _Would you like to be my partner for the project?'_ She smiled and wrote down, ' _that sounds great!'_ On the back of the note. She quickly handed it back before Iruka Sensei noticed. He looked at it and smiled at TenTen and she smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Ino! What's up Ino?! How's it going? Lookin' good! Sup Ino!" Called a bunch of people in the hall as Ino, the prettiest girl in the school walked down all hall with her bestest friend, Sakura. Ino strutted down the hall as if it was the red carpet. Sakura following close behind with a pile of books. They made their way into class noticing that the teacher wasn't there. They sat down chatting about random things that girls chat about. Although a prom was coming up at the end of the year and Ino and Sakura were assigned to set it up.

"So what should the theme be" Ino asked and thought at the same time.

' _The only thing she actually works hard on is fashion, beauty, and proms.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"It should be something exciting yet calm and romantic. It is a prom after all." Sakura stated.

"Hey I know! It's should be a spring theme, Spring is flowery and pretty and calm. It's perfect! There should be roses and… Then there should be… Hey we should get… When should it be…?" Ino dragged on and on.

Finally 10 minutes later Kakashi Sensei walked in, book in hand.

' _He's late, again, for the 34th time in a row…'_ Sakura thought.

Suddenly Naruto yelled at Kakashi Sensei "YOU'RE LATE AGAIN KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"Hm? Oh yes, sorry" Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sai were sitting together in the front row. Sakura was eyeing Sasuke and Ino was eyeing Sai. Both knew the girls liked them. Sai felt proud to have the prettiest girl in the school like him. And Sasuke thought Sakura was cute but not really sure if he was ready to have a relationship with her. They all were all thinking about each other. It's about time the boys made a move.

Sasuke got up and walked towards the girls at the end of class. Sai got up and followed him. He walked up to Ino and Sakura and said it strait.

"Do you girls want to go to Ichiraku Ramen with me and Sai later?" Sasuke said with a straight face. Both girls were surprised and tried to hide it, which didn't work too well. They both blushed and accepted.

"Meet you at 3:00 in front of the school." And with that Sasuke and Sai walked away. But Sai winked at Ino and he blushed bright pink. Sakura looked at Ino and giggled lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shikamaru was waiting for class to start by taking a nap. He was about to fall asleep when-

"Oi! Crybaby! Wake up!" A loud and intimidating voice disturbed him. He looked up and saw Temari almost standing over him.

"My seat, it's over there." She said with an annoyed tone. She looked at his bored face as he turned his head to her.

"Please?" He said in a bored tone.

"Ugh, fine. Can you **please** move it so I can sit?" She said dryly. He got out of his seat to let her pass. He gave him a death stare as she sat down. He looked directly at her and she blushed.

' _Heh, she has a soft side.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself. She looked away quickly trying to hide her face.

'She's cute when she's pissed or embarrassed' he thought.

' _I can't like him, he's a big, lazy, jerk. Although he is kinda cute and funn-what am I thinking?! Cut it out Temari! Agh whatever, Gaara and Kankuro would never let another boy inside the house.'_ She was having a battle inside her own mind. She brushed the thought away but it bothered her for the rest of the week whenever she saw him. She had to admit, she liked him. A lot.

❤️

Hinata started to walk toward the cafeteria looking for Naruto. She was a bit nervous, just kidding, really nervous, about getting lunch with Naruto! He was leaning against the wall whistling as he waited.

'He got here before me?!' She thought worried. She didn't want to keep him waiting. She walked quickly over to Naruto.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Naruto!" She said eagerly. He looked at her and laughed. She became even more nervous and looked down in disappointment.

"Hahaha, oh Hinata! You weren't late! You were super early!" He laughed. She was quite confused by this.

"W-what do you mean Naruto?" She asked nervously. He laughed some more.

"I'm a shadow clone! Naruto had to grab his money and made me to keep you company!" The clone Naruto said. Hinata suddenly understood.

"I see." She said. ' _Did that men's he cared about her? Not wanting her to be bored? What did this mean?'_ She thought to herself.

She turned we head just in time to see another Naruto came running down the hall. He almost seemed to dive at Hinata. She froze up is horror at the fast moving Naruto coming at her. He slowed down and almost crashed Ino Hinata trying to stop.

'Darn that looked stupid' he thought to himself. But he suddenly hugged Hinata.

'This better cover up that fail.' He thought. Hinata turned bright red.

'H-h-he's hugging m-me!' She was boiling red now. He closed his eyes, he hadn't hugged anyone like this before. It felt comforting to him. But he knew she was probably embarrassed he let go of her and looked at her red face and laughed. She stared at him laughing and she started to giggle too. Just slightly. Then then both walked into the lunchroom together.

❤️

"Hey Neji! I can't wait to start the project!" TenTen exclaimed. They had both finished lunch.

"Me too TenTen." He said blankly. She loved his voice and attitude it always made her laugh. He was calm and matched her funny attitude.

"RING!" The last bell of the day signaled the end of school. (School ends after Lunch. What do you know? Lolol)

"Ahhhhh, at last! It's been a long day!" TenTen said relaxing.

"That's true. Umm" Neji said nervously.

'WHAT WAS THAT?!' TenTen screamed inside herself.

'He never ever says umm' she said worried at his change of words. But to keep her thoughts hidden she just gave him a slightly confused and curious look.

"Somethin' up?" TenTen asked. She Looked at him with that "hidden" expression. Neji looked back at her. He looked away then back.

"I was wondering if you would like to, possibly, come over to my house sometime. To work on the project of course!" He said nervously as if he was hiding something. TenTen was astonished.

'Neji, asking me?! To go to his house? OMG!' She screamed inside herself.

"That would be awesome! I'd love too!" She exclaimed with just the right enthusiasm. He smiled and relaxed. He had gotten through the hard part.

"Shall we go then?" He said.

"Sure!" And with that they walked to the Hyūga residence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sakura and Ino walked out of the school after packing away their ninja tools. They started to walk around when they both reached the front of the school and then they waited for Sai and Sasuke.

"OMG! I'm so excited! A first date with that cute guy, Sai!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah! And even better, it's a double date so I can get tips from you on how to act!" Sakura added thinking about her own benefits too.

"I know right! This is gonna' be great!" She exclaimed. They both calmed down and tried to act cute and cool at the same time, when suddenly Sasuke and Sai walked out of the building.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke stated.

"Hello Ino. You look very nice today." Sai said with a real smile on his face.

Both girls blushed and talked back.

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura didn't know what to say, she was so happy.

"Hehe, thank you Sai, you look great too!"

"So you guys ready to go?" Sasuke asked all of them impatiently.

"Yup! All set!" They all said in different ways. And they headed off to Ichiraku Ramen.

❤️

After everyone finished their ramen Sai got up.

"Thank you for the meal. It was very nice, but I must be going to my Ink writing class." Sai said politely. Ino ran after him.

"Wait Sai! Could I maybe come with you?!" She asked a little too eagerly. Sai looked down at her and smiled.

"Sure! Let's go." He said. Ino's eyes almost seemed to gleam. They both walked to Sai's Ink writing class. Sasuke and Sakura both watched them leave.

"Well I guess that leaves the two of us." Sakura noted. She became a bit nervous.

"Yeah. Hn." He said plainly. Then he looked at Sakura.

"Want to go to the pond?" He asked. When she heard this her heart raced and her face flushed just the slightest bit.

"That sounds nice!" She replied happily, hiding her excitement. He smiled truly and got up. She got up along with him. And with that they headed to the pond.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Temari walked out of the school with almost a "happy" feeling. She didn't have any homework since she just had lab(a period where you can do homework) and finished all her homework. (repeat lol) She had the rest of the day free to herself.

"I should probably go train, I haven't done practiced that new jutsu that I learned yet. It better be cool. Plus, it's nice out today!" She said to herself. She started to walk towards the training grounds. When she got there she saw someone already training.

"SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!" The voice yelled. Temari froze when she realized who it was. Yes, no other than Shikamaru Nara was training on the ground Temari was going to train on. She stepped out of the path and put her hands on her hips. Shikamaru let go out his jutsu.

"Hey...Temari." She said. She just glared. Shikamaru looked over at her.

"Do you always have to glare like that?" He asked. Temari was surprised. She looked away pouting.

"Why would you care you lazy could watcher?" She shot back. He grinned.

"I like you better when you're happy." He said blankly. She shot her head back in surprise.

' _What did he just say?!' She screamed to herself_ (yes, there is a lot of inside screaming lol) He smirked at her surprised expression. He looked at the training ground then back at her.

"I didn't come here for nothing, do you want to train?" He invited her. This time, it was Temari's turn to smirk.

"Sure thing, crybaby. Let's see if you have improved since I last fought you." She grinned her teeth baring smile. They walked out onto the opposite sides of the training ground. Suddenly it started to rain, not a pouring dark rain. One of those sunny happy rainstorms. The nice ones.

"Awe shoot it's raining. Whatever, my wind won't be affected." Temari said, and with that he made the first move.

"Ha!" She blew a gust of sharp wind his way. He dodged it and started signaling a new jutsu.

'What is that?' She thought to herself.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Shikamaru yelled. About 10 other Shikamaru surrounded her. She blushed slightly but brushed the feelings away.

"Where did you learn that?!" She asked frantically. He smirked.

"A rowdy blonde friend of mine taught it to me." He laughed. She shot a deadly glare at him.

"Naruto, that bastard!" She cursed. The 10 Shikamarus started to attack her in different ways of taijutsu. out of all the commotion you could hear a faint,

"SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!" In the background. A faint dark shadow moved silently across the ground. She was too busy with all the attacks that she didn't notice the shadow moving up behind her.

"Hiaaa-ahh, hey! What? Help! I can't move!" She was frozen and freaking out crazily. The shadow clones poofed into a cloud of smoke. A Shikamaru stood there in a jutsu hand sign. She struggled to turn her head to see him. She stood up straight and he copied his movements. They were now both facing each other.

"Whatcha going to do now?" She asked questioning his strength.

"Well, I'm not going to lose like last time." He thought back to the chunin exams. She looked at him confused.

'What could he do now?" She wondered slightly a bit worried. He looked at her confused face and smirked. He started to walk towards her and she did the same, struggling to get free. But after a while she found that it was no use now. Once they were about half a foot away from each other he stopped. They looked into each other's eyes.

' _Teal, that's beautiful, like the ocean._ ' Shikamaru thought.

' _His eyes are like chocolate, milk chocolate. So sweet…_ ' Temari thought.

"So what are you going to do?" She questioned breaking the eye contact.

"You'll see." He said and she looked at him worried. He suddenly released the jutsu and she fell backwards, but he caught her by we hips and brought her up to his face(REALLY CLOSE)

"See? I told you I wouldn't lose." He smirked. She leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She was wide eyed.

' _He-he-he-he's… Kissing me…!_ ' She was stunned. She relaxed after she realized how weird she was acting during this. She put we hands over his shoulders to hold onto his head. She was in a sort of a dip. He was holding her but the waist and she was hanging down. She closed her eyes and kissed back.

'Vanilla, she must of just had something with vanilla in it.' He thought.

'He tastes like chocolate, what the heck, it's not Halloween yet you stupid boy. But it's still nice. After all I do like chocolate.' She thought peacefully.

After about 1 minute they broke apart. She smiled and hugged him tight. He smiled back and pulled her close.

You know what they always say: "a first kiss in the rain is always lucky."

❤️

Hinata and Naruto walked out of the lunchroom full and happy. As you probably guessed, they ate ramen. Naruto was just walking along when he came up with a sweet idea.

"Hey Hinata! Do you wanna go to my house today? We can play video games!" Naruto exclaimed. She was surprised and excited.

"I-I would l-love to Naruto!" She replied happily. He smile a big wide grin.

"Oh and we can also have ramen too!" Naruto noted. Hinata giggled. The last school bell rung and they walked away outside.(same time period for everyone, sorta confusing) They walked down the street and headed towards Naruto's house when suddenly.

"Lady Hinata! Where are you off to?" Neji called. (For y'all who don't know, Neji is Hinata's overprotective cousin) Hinata and Naruto both there's around to see TenTen and Neji.

"Oh hello Neji, I'm am going to Naruto's house today." Hinata said. Neji looked over Naruto cautiously. He said walked over to Naruto and stopped when his mouth was close to his ear.

"If you do anything to Hinata, or break her heart, I will personally kill you." Neji whispered. A shiver went down Naruto's spine.

"Sure thing Neji" Naruto said a bit nervously.

"Good, I'll be going then." Neji commented and left with TenTen. But Naruto turned around and walked away with Hinata.

"I can't wait to have more ramen!" Naruto shouted to nobody.(Neji hears and smacks face) Hinata smiled. Ramen would be just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Naruto, he's gonna kill me." Neji hated the idea of Hinata going over to Naruto's house. He tried to let her too off lightly because he knew that this was her chance to get closer to Naruto.

' _This is Lady Hinata's chance, i don't want to ruin it for her. But Naruto, hmmmm, i do not know..'_ Neji thought cautiously. He had a serious look on his face. TenTen watched his face change emotions now and then. She started to get a bit worried.

"Don't worry neji! Naruto will take good care of Hinata. She's a strong girl" TenTen smiled caringly at him. He calmed down, she was right. Maybe she knew about Hinata even more than him.

❤️

"See you make the stroke this way to draw a bird." Sai instructed. Ino looked confused at Sai.

"But if you stroke it this way it looks like it's flying." Ino said impatiently. Sai sighed softly.

"Well it depends on what you want it to do." Sai said. Ino looked at him as if she had just gotten the whole point.

"So does that mean that it can do my hair in the morning?" Ino asked excitedly. Sai Sighed again.

"If you really want to." Sai said sounding defeated. Ino squealed.

"Yay! Ok so now I should add some cute accessories to it!" Ino exclaimed. Sai started to work on his own drawing. After they made. Agee more drawing Ino spoke up.

"Sai… Can you help me with this?" Ino questioned. She looked confused at her drawing. Sai looked over and saw a large half drawn lion on the summoning scroll. She wasn't able to make the mane of the lion.

"Here…" Sai placed his hand on hers. She blushed violently. He looked at her face and smiled gently. She looked down smiling happily. The lion was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"See you make the stroke this way to draw a bird." Sai instructed. Ino looked confused at Sai.

"But if you stroke it this way it looks like it's flying." Ino said impatiently. Sai sighed softly.

"Well it depends on what you want it to do." Sai said. Ino looked at him as if she had just gotten the whole point.

"So does that mean that it can do my hair in the morning?" Ino asked excitedly. Sai Sighed again.

"If you really want to." Sai said sounding defeated. Ino squealed.

"Yay! Ok so now I should add some cute accessories to it!" Ino exclaimed. Sai started to work on his own drawing. After they made. Agee more drawing Ino spoke up.

"Sai… Can you help me with this?" Ino questioned. She looked confused at her drawing. Sai looked over and saw a large half drawn lion on the summoning scroll. She wasn't able to make the mane of the lion.

"Here…" Sai placed his hand on hers. She blushed violently. He looked at her face and smiled gently. She looked down smiling happily. The lion was perfect.

❤️

Shikamaru pulled away from Temari and smiled. They kept staring into eachothers eyes. Both didn't want to pull away so Temari hugged Shikamaru in a tight embrace. The rain had stopped and they were still soaked. Both of their hair were starting to fall out. Temari decided to redo her ponytails. She took out her previous falling ponytails and shook her head to straighten out her hair. Shikamaru just stared in awe. She looked up at him before she redid her hair. She watched him stare at her and she laughed. Shikamaru snapped out of his tranced highly embarrassed. She luaghed.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked him in a sly manner. He smirked and pulled her closer. Temari put her arms over his shoulders and undid his messy ponytail. Now both of their hair was down. He kissed her again passionately. She kissed him back gladly. After about 3 minutes they pulled away. He let go of her only to notice her shivering. They were both soaked and he had to admit he was getting cold too.

"Let's go to my apartment, we can dry off there." he said. She looked at him surprised. They slowly walked back to his apartment her head on his shoulder. Once they got inside his apartment she was greeted with strange comfort. She liked it though. The only problem was that she was still freakin cold.

"Hey crybaby, could i maybe… take a shower?" she asked nervously.

'God what have i gotten myself into.' he thought.

"Sure" he replied

"Thanks shika" she teased. She walked off towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her. He heard the shower turn on, and turned pink. (we all know exactly what he's thinking.) suddenly he had to go to the bathroom really bad (sorry i had to!) he didn't want to get hit by a giant fan but he also didn't want to wet the couch. He decided just go for it. He got up and walked to the door. He slowed turned the knob noticing it was unlocked. He slowly stepped inside. Temari obviously noticed but didn't say anything.

'What is that pervert doing?!' she thought. He made his way to the toilet but when he, (not going to say anything) she had enough.

"SHIKAMARU NARA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE BATHROOM?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"GAH! Temari! I'm just going to the bathroom!"

"Couldn't you wait!?"

"No!"

"Gah! Just hurry it up! I can't come out when you're here!"

"Im almost done!"

Both sighed. After (that) he went and washed his hands and left the bathroom. Temari sighed and leaned against the cold shower wall. She was bright red the whole time shikamaru was in there. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a small towel. There were no bigger ones. She sighed frustrated. She walked out cautiously and looked for Shikamaru. She found him cooking up something.

"Oi Shikamaru. Do you have something i can wear? She stepped out into the open in the middle of the room. Shikamaru turned around and is face went bright red. Despite the fact she was only in a towel, he controlled himself quite well. He desperately ran over to her and hugged her close. It was more like covering her up. He frantically looked around for something for her to wear. She laughed at his expression. He looked down at her and smiled, and his smile merged into a laugh. They stood there laughing together in the middle of the room. He let her go and took of his shirt(dry shirt btw) and put it on her. She liked his shirt, it was soft and it smelled good, like him. She smiled and finished changing in the bathroom. She came you partially dressed. She had no pants because all of Shikamaru's were too big. She sat down at the table while he brought out a small dinner for 2. He placed 2 plates of kenchinjiru(soup) on the table.

"Hey, how did you… know this is my favorite food?" she asked. He looked up surprised.

"Lucky guess" he smiled. She happily slurped down the food.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **8**

Shikamaru pulled away from Temari and smiled. They kept staring into each other's' eyes. Neither wanted to pull away, so Temari hugged Shikamaru in a tight embrace. The rain had stopped, and they were still soaked. Both of their hair were starting to fall out of their styles, so Temari decided to redo her ponytails. She took out her previous falling ponytails and shook her head to straighten out her hair. Shikamaru just stared in awe. She looked up at him before she redid her hair. She watched him stare at her, and she laughed. Shikamaru snapped out of his tranced, highly embarrassed. She laughed.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked him slyly. He smirked and pulled her closer. Temari put her arms over his shoulders and undid his messy ponytail. Now both of their hair was down. He kissed her again passionately. She kissed him back gladly. After about 3 minutes, they pulled away. He let go of her, only to notice her shivering. They were both soaked, and he had to admit, he was getting cold too.

"Let's go to my apartment, we can dry off there." he said. She looked at him surprised. They slowly walked back to his apartment, her head on his shoulder. Once they got inside his apartment, she was greeted with strange comfort. She liked it though. The only problem was that she was still freakin cold.

"Hey, crybaby, could I maybe… take a shower?" she asked nervously.

'God, what have i gotten myself into.' he thought.

"Sure." he replied, fighting to keep his face straight and voice steady.

"Thanks Shika" she teased. She walked off towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her. He heard the shower turn on, and turned pink. (We all know exactly what he's thinking.) Suddenly, he had to go to the bathroom really bad (Sorry, I had to!) he didn't want to get hit by a giant fan, but he also didn't want to wet the couch. He decided just to go for it. He got up and walked to the door. He slowly turned the knob noticing it was unlocked. 'This is crazy. Ugh, what a drag' He thought, and slowly stepped inside. Temari obviously noticed, but didn't say anything.

'What is that pervert doing?!' she thought. He made his way to the toilet but when he (not going to say anything), she had enough.

"SHIKAMARU NARA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE BATHROOM?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"GAH! Temari! I'm just going to the bathroom!"

"Couldn't you wait!?"

"No!"

"Gah! Just hurry it up! I can't come out when you're here!"

"I'm almost done!"

Both sighed. After (that) he went and washed his hands and left the bathroom. Temari sighed and leaned against the cold shower wall. She was bright red the whole time Shikamaru was in there. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a small towel. There were no bigger ones. She sighed frustrated. She walked out cautiously and looked for Shikamaru. She found him cooking up something.

"Oi, Shikamaru. Do you have something i can wear? She stepped out into the open in the middle of the room. Shikamaru turned around and went bright red. Despite the fact she was only in a towel, he controlled himself quite well. He desperately ran over to her and hugged her close. It was more like covering her up. He frantically looked around for something for her to wear. She laughed at his desperation. He looked down at her and smiled, and his smile merged into a laugh. They stood there laughing together in the middle of the room. He let her go and took of his shirt(dry shirt btw) and put it on her. She liked his shirt, it was soft and it smelled good, like him. She smiled and finished changing in the bathroom. She came out partially dressed. She had no pants because all of Shikamaru's were too big, and was rather red-cheeked when she sat down at the table. Shikamaru brought out a small dinner, 2 plates of kenchinjiru(soup) on the table.

"Hey, how did you… this is my favorite food!" she exclaimed. He looked up surprised.

"Lucky guess." He smiled. She happily slurped down the food.

Later after they ate, they went to bed(They(girls) all stay at the boys houses). But then Shikamaru relised that he only had one bed. They both paused in front of the bed, Temari looked at Shikamaru and he looked back not knowing what to do.

"Can't be that bad…" Shikamaru said. Temari agreed, and to say this, she ran, jumped, and smooshed into the bed. Shikamaru said and walked over. He crashed onto the bed next to Temari. She smirked at him and spread her arms out taking up all his space. He sighed rolled onto his side facing her. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closed to his. She smiled and snuggled close to him. And with that they both fell asleep to the sound of each other's heart beats.

❤️

"HAHA I WIN!" Naruto yelled while holding a cup of instant ramen and a video game controller. Hinata giggled quietly and put down her remote controller and picked up the ramen cups-cupS, Naruto had finished. She carried them to kitchen and washed the cups. Naruto came running down the hall and bent over Hinata while she washed the cups.

"Wow Hinata! You would make a really good wife! I would feel really lucky if you were my wife!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata blushed insanely. She started to feel light headed and fainted, but in the process she said,

"T-thank y-y-you N-Naruto!"

Naruto laughed and caught her before she hit the floor. He smiled brightly.

"I really wish you could be my wife someday…" He smiled and carried her to the bed and set her down. He tucked them both in and hugged Hinata while they both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Somehow, TenTen and Neji finished their project in one day, I mean, they are REALLY productive together. And now they were watching an action movie. Popcorn smells filled the air. Then you know, the "romantic" part of the movie comes. The main couple in the movie started kissing. TenTen blushed violently and Neji looked away looking for the remote. Once he found it he turned off the tv. She looked at him disappointed for ruining the movie.

"Nejiiiiii, you ruined the romantic moment!" TenTen complained. He looked at her with a "are you that dumb" face. TenTen was offended. Neji sighed.

"Why watch a romantic movie when you can have all the romance you want yourself?" Neji questioned. TenTen looked at him asstonished. He moved closer to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then he got up and walked out of the room blushing.

"I'm going to bed, you can stay here for tonight." He said. He walked down the hall and went into a large guest room. TenTen wandered inside the huge room.

"Wow Neji! Thanks!" TenTen said happily. Neji smiled and went to his room. TenTen changed into one of the outfits provided for her(they are just so stinking rich they have extra clothes for guests) and got into bed. But she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, she stared into the he darkness, she hid under the comfort of the thick covers. She cup don't take it anymore, she wa too scared of the dark and unknown. Se crawled out of bed and tiptoed to Nejis room. She snuck inside and tapped Neji multiple times until he woke up.

"Hm? TenTen, what are you doing up?" Neji asked

"Um well you see I can't really how do I say this mmmm well I can't sleep. The dark is scaring me. Can I sleep with you?" She explained embarrassed. He sat up took her hand and yanked her onto the bed. She rolled over to him as sell comfortably for the rest of the night.

❤️

(Ok back to Sasusaku, sorry peeps, this is mostly a Shikatema fanfic, but I included other ships to make it fun. :P)

They walked throughout the park/pond looking at all the blooming flowers. Sasuke grabbed Sakuras hand looking away. They both blushed and kept walking. Soon it started to get dark.

"Oh wow, that went bye quick" Sakura exclaimed.

"Thanks for everything today Sasuke!" He smiled(OMG HE SMILED FOR REAL) and offered her to come over to his house. She politely denied saying her parents would be worried and (in her mind) she didn't want to pressure Sasuke into this relationship too much. But he picked her up with her facing backwards and the feet in front and carried her back to his house.

"Oh um ok, could you get me my phone then? I should call my parents anyways" he reached into her pocket and handed her the phone.

(On the phone)

Hey mom!

Hello my baby! How's it going? Where are you?

I doing good thanks! I'm going to sasuke a house for the night! If that's alright. I'll be home tomorrow morning!

Of course have fun dear!

Thanks bye mom!

Byeeeee!

(Off the phone)

Sasuke was still carrying her back to his house and when they got there she put her down. They ate dinner(sushi) and went to bed. Sasuke was a quiet one but with Sakura he felt so happy and cared for. This was going to be a big change in Sasukes lifestyle. But he was happy so it was alright.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sai and Ino carried their painting back, Ino was overly happy and Sai was content, and still learning to express his emotions. They walked back but when Ino was about to go back to her house Sai stood up,

"Ino, would you maybe like to spend the night at my house?" Ino internally screamed!

"Of course!" Ino squealed. She skipped happily to Sai's house. They got home and ate some rice and fish. Ino took a shower and got ready for bed. Sai was anxious an waiting for her to come out. Ino sat down on te bed and looked at Sai who looked quite nervous. He looked at her and smiled.

"There is something I have read in books, I heard it is quite pleasurable and it expresses emotions for someone else. Do you mind if I try it?" Ino stared at him insanely.

'Wait is he thinking of - that?! Did he read Kakashi's book?!' Ino thought frantically.

"Um sure… But go easy on me." Ino regretted, she liked him of course but she was scared about what he was going to do. He sat next to her and faced her. He leaned it and stared into her eyes. She closed her eyes and so did he. Then Sai leaned in and kissed Ino lightly on the lips. He pulled back and smiled excitedly.

"Thank you Ino! I understand this now!" Sai exclaimed. Ino was asstonished,

'All he wanted was a kiss..' She smiled to herself. She was truly in love with this emotionless idiot. But that's ok, it's love.

"Hey! I have a great idea! We should all have a sleepover! I mean like Sakura, TenTen, Temari, Hinata, me-of course, you, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji!" Ino exclaimed.

"That's a great idea" Sai approved.

Ino fell asleep that night dreaming what was to become of the sleepover.

Chapter 11

Temari stretched and yawned as she got up. She looked to Shikamaru beside her and smiled. Se hopped off the bed and grabbed a washable marker. She scribbled all over his face backwards so when he went to the mirror he could read it. It said,

"Hey Crybaby! Ima gonna get some food at the store! See you later!

-Temari

She smirked evilly and changed. She walked out the door and went shopping. Later Shikamaru woke up and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and sighed.

"Troublesome woman, he wrote all over me." He looked at his chest and read

"Oh I forgot to write it in the note but the marker is not washable, your welcome!"

He smirked, that's Temari for you. He walked out of the bathroom and looked for the marker she wrote with.

"Washable Marker"

"Heh, she tried to trick me" he chuckled. He took a shower and went to look for Temari.

Temari walked through the store picking up foods she needed. She was almost done when a strange man confronted her.

"Hey babe, wanna grab a nice drink with me? I'll show you some funnnn…" He said the last word slowly. She backed away from him, not scared, just in defense. She looked at his headband,

'So he's a leaf ninja, this won't be good…' She thought

He walked towards her, he reeked of alcohol, she stepped back in disgust.

"I really have to get going. Nice talking to you." She tried to back out of the situation quietly. But he grabbed her wrist. She tried to get lose but he was much stronger than her. She struggled and tried to get away from him. He grabbed her other wrist and leaned in close to her. He was about to kiss her when he suddenly stopped moving. She had closed her eyes for the worst. She slowly opened them and saw him struggling to move. His shadow was connected to.. Shikamaru. His face was furious and red with anger.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Girl." He said in a dangerous tone. He moved and the leaf ninja copied.

"I was just going to show her a fun time" he complained. temari's hands were free as she rubbed her wrist. She felt weak. She still wanted payback though, she went in for a punch at the guy… But collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

"Ugnn.." She moaned.

"Temari!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Other leaf ninja came rushing to the site. They took away the drunk Leaf ninja and helped Shikamaru with Temari, they got her to the hospital and made sure she was ok. Turns out it was just shock and the alcohol smell.

She woke up a little while later to see Shikamaru sitting next to her Holding her hand. She tried to sit up but felt lightheaded.

"Ugnn what happened?" She said in a dreary tone.

"Temari your up!" Shikamaru exclaimed. He hugged her close and didn't let go for a while. When he let go he was almost crying.

"I was so worried, you just collapsed I never seen you show weakness, I was so scared." He confessed. She smiled and hugged him back. They looked at each other with caring eyes and they leaned towards eachother-

"-Cough-"

They both backed up an stared at the door. There stood Shikaku Nara watching them this whole time.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dad! How long have you been there?!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Long enough" he chuckled

They both were bright red and looking away. Shikaku smirked.

"Well, i was here to tell shikamaru to make sure to come home." He smiled

"I don't think he would've left if you were still unconscious." He laughed

"Dadddddddd" Shikamru was super embarrassed. Temari laughed at Shikamaru's face.

"Wait, how long was I out?!" Temari exclaimed.

"A few hours" Shikamru said.

"A FEW HOURS?! WHAT TIME IS IT?!" She screamed. She jumped out of bed. She wobbled a little and fell back into the bed. Shikamru frantically helped her down.

"Geez troublesome woman, it's only 1:00 pm." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, ok" Temari calmed down.

"Why so worried?" Shikaku asked.

"Well, Ino invited us to her sleepover, did u get the text Crybaby?"

'Heh, so she even gave him a fitting nick name' Shikaku thought.

"Uhhhhhh yeah I think." Shikamaru searched through his phone. He spent more time sleeping and watching clouds than with that phone of his.

"Well, I'll leave you too here, have fun" and with that Shikaku walked out and closed the door behind him.

They both just watched him leave and when they were sure he left they sighed.

❤️

Ding

Ding

Ding

Ding

"Who could be texting me this early in the morning?

Hinata looked at her phone.

Group Chat:Sakura, Ino, Temari, TenTen

Ino-hey guys what's up

Sakura-hey wassup Ino

TenTen-hey Ino what's shakin

Temari-yo peeps

Hinata started to text:

Hinata-hello everyone

Ino-hey guys! Guess what?! We r havin a SLEEPOVA

Sakura-Omg really? Where?

TenTen-AWESOME what time

Ino-My house, 6:00 pm

Temari-sounds cool, I'll be there, will uh any of the boys be there?

Ino-you bet! Neji Shikamaru Naruto Sasuke and Sai

Sakura-awesome! U betcha I'll be there!

TenTen-it's a date! See u guys there!

Temari-sweet chat y'all later

Hinata-sounds like a lot of fun! I'll come too! Thanks Ino!

Ino-awesome! Everyone's coming! It's gonna be great! See you gurls l8r

"This is gonna be awesome!" Hinata exclaimed.

'Ops! Too loud!' She thought. She looked for Naruto and remembered last night. She smiled a huge smile. Naruto walked into the room carrying a tray of… Instant ramen! Hinata giggled at the sight.

"Hey I see you woke up Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed

"I made us breakfast!" Naruto said pointing at the tray he just set down. They started eating the ramen together.

"Bf fa way Hifana, far youf gofing foo ifo's sleefofer?" Naruto asked with his mouth full of ramen. Hinata giggled and nodded at the silly question

"O-of course!" Hinata said happily.

"Awesome! I'm going too! Believe it!"

'Hehe I sure do believe it Naruto-kun' Hinata thought


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Neji woke up with TenTen in his arms. She breathed slowly and quietly. He got out of bed and brushed his hair out ( XD ) TenTen woke up a few minutes later. She walked over to Neji and hugged him.

"Thanks for letting me sleep with you" TenTen said

"No problem" Neji smiled

Ding

Ding

"Hmmm, hey cool! A sleepover! And your invited too Neji!" TenTen exclaimed. Nejis phone rang a few times

"Huh cool I'll go" was his only response. TenTen dragged him out of the house to go shopping for clothes for the sleepover.

❤️

Ino rises up from the soft covers of Sai's bed. She remembered what happened last night.

'How sweet!' She exclaimed in her head. She daydreamed for a little while longer until Sai woke up.

"Hey Sai! Soooo excited for today! Sleepover! We should send out the invitations!" Ino said excitedly. They both pulled out their phones and started texting everyone.

A little while later they got everyone to come. Shikamaru took a while to respond but he accepted. They both guessed he was sleeping the morning away. (But he wasn't XD )


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Temari got all her stuff ready for the sleepover.

"Sleeping bag? Check. Flashlight? Check. Pjs? Check. Random shit that I need? Double check." She smiled and exited her house. She started to walk to Ino's house but then stopped.

"He's probably sleeping." She sighed and walked to Shikamaru's apartment.

She knocked on the door to find it was open. She stepped inside. She found him sleeping on the couch. The TV was on, it was playing a channel about... Clouds.

'Seriously?' She shook him and he groaned.

"Come on lazyass, the sleepover is soon." She said

"Fine fine. Man this is troublesome." He said

He grabbed a bag that he prepared and headed out the door with Temari.

They walked down the dirt road talking about the sleepover.

"You know Ino is the queen of gossip, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, yeah, that's obvious" Temari said, rolling her eyes

"She might find out about us."

"So?"

"She'll tell everyone in the village."

"Damnit"

"..."

"Just act."

"Well, this is my last chance before then."

"...?"

He dropped his bag and pulled Temari in for a kiss. She pulled him closer and kissed back. They pulled away before anyone could notice.

"Satisfied, lazyass?"

"A little."

She smiled, looking at him. He smiled back.

They arrived at Ino's house and rang the doorbell.

"Hey! Temari? Shikamaru! Come on in!" Ino screamed at them.

They both winced. They walked in, but Ino pulled Temari back.

"Hey, did Shikamaru pick you up?" Ino grinned knowingly.

"No, we met on the way here." She said.

"Oh, okay."

Temari turned back to the room. Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, Karui, and Tenten were already there.

"KARUI?!" Temari screamed

"TEMARI?!" Karui screamed back.

"Oh my god! When did you get here!?" Temari asked.

"Just this morning!" She responded and they hugged.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" Temari said almost with tears in her eyes.

"I know, me too." Karui said and they walked together with their arms over each other's shoulders. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Temari and Shikamaru put their stuff down. Temari and Karui were talking so fast to each other nobody could understand what they were saying.

Hinata and Naruto walked in.

"Hey, Naruto" Sasuke said, very emo like.

"Heyyyyy, Sasuekeeee!" Naruto replied.

"Did someone give him sugar?" Chouji asked.

"No, he's just like that. Sometimes he can be on permanent hyper mode." Sasuke explained.

"Oh." So Chouji kept eating his chips.

"Hello, Sakura." Hinata said shyly.

"Hey, Hinata! Sit here!" Sakura motioned for the spot next to her.

They sat and chatted about boys. Mainly Sasuke and Naruto.

Soon, Shiho walked in.

"Shiho?" Shikamaru said stunned

Ino just smiled.

'Finally, I can get Shikamaru and Shiho together!' Ino thought evilly. It was all going according to plan.

"H-hi, Shikamaru!" Shiho said, smiling.

"Hey..." Shikamaru said lazily. Temari just stared at her then went back to chatting away with Karui.

They all went to do their own things for a bit.

-Temari and Karui-

"So do you like anyone?" Karui asked

"Nah, never." Temari said waving it away. "Have you gotten with anyone yet?"

"Haha no, but the kid over there is cute" Karui said pointing at chouji.

"Oh my god, you should talk to him! He's really nice!" Temari pushed Karui towards him.

"Ahhhhh... Hi!" Karui said

"Uh, hi. What's your name?" Chouji asked

"I'm Karui, what's your name?" She said

"That's a pretty name, I'm Chouji. Nice to meet you!" He said happily.

Karui blushed at the comment. She looked at his bag of chips and gasped.

"Is that the exclusive beef and chicken flavored chips?!" Karui asked excited

"Yes, it is! Do you like them? Do you want one?"

"Actually, I love them! I have a package of exclusive pork and ham flavor right here!" She pulled out the bag of chips. Chouji gasped.

"Oh my god! Wow! I thought they all sold out!" Chouji said excited

"Well, I got the last bag." Karui explained

"Wow, wow. It's such an amazing flavor!"

"Yeah, it is!" She looked at the chips then to him.

She held out the bag to him.

"I want you to have it." She said smiling.

"What? Really? I can't take something so precious from you though!" Chouji said

"Please, take it!" She said

"Oh, you're too kind!" He said starting to cry. He hugged Karui and the bag of chips.

Temari just sat there extremely confused.

"They became friends, through chips?" She looked around to see if anyone felt the same way she did.

"Guess not..."

-Sasuke and Naruto-

"Heyyyyy sasukyyyyyyy" Naruto yelled

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Nuuuuuuuuuoooouuuoo."

"Ugh. You're giving me a headache."

"Hooooooraaaaiiiiyyyyy"

Sasuke pushed Naruto to the other side of the room and sat back down in his seat. Naruto stayed where he was and grinned.

Another Naruto came slowly up behind Sasuke.

"What?!" Sasuke flipped at the surprise

"Shadow clones, mothafuka" Naruto said and disappeared behind the couch.

"SHANNARRO" Naruto went flying across the room.

"I can't believe how stupid that was, Naruto." Sakura said dusting off her hands.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata ran over to Naruto and fell down to her knees.

"Are you alright?"

"Now I am." He said, and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed violently and fainted.

"OHHHHHH NO I KILLED HER AGAIN!" Naruto freaked out.

Sakura and Sasuke face palmed.

-Sai and Ino-

Feeding Sai chocolates. That's all the explanation you need.

-Shiho and Shikamaru-

"So s-Shikamaru, I find your technique q-quite interesting. Could you please tell me more about it?" Shiho said stuttering and blushing.

"Sigh, it's troublesome. I use shadows to either strangle or take possession of a person. I can use my shadow to make a person mimic my moments. I can also use it to choke people or hold them in place. I can also make showdowns within shadows." He sighed after the speech.

"I see, that's very useful." Shiho said while slowly getting closer to Shikamaru.

"Yea, but it's a waste of chakra. I'd rather be sleeping. Or kis-uh, um, killing time by, uh, watching clouds." He said blushing at the last part.

"What was that last part? I couldn't quite hear it." Shiho said, more determined.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." He said avoiding the subject, and Shiho was getting quite close

"I don't think it was nothing." She said and kissed him on the lips. It's caught him by surprise and couldn't move. Temari looked over to the nearby couch to see her so called boyfriend kissing another girl. Tears stung at her eyes, but she closed them shut and got up.

She walked over to the other side of the room and watched Sai and Ino laughing with each other.

'What a jerk, a cheater, a liar. I don't what to see him ever again!' Temari thought

Suddenly Shikamaru's senses kicked in and he pushed Shiho off of him.

"Uh, sorry, I don't like you" Shikamaru said trying to be as polite as possible.

"Oh, do you like someone?" She asked sadly.

"Uh, no, not right now." He said, lying through his teeth.

"Oh, okay, I hope we can still be friends." She said almost pleading.

"Sure, I don't mind." He said sighing deeply.

-Neji and tenten-

They were talking about school projects and training, how boring. Get real guys! (Lol jk)

-back to normal-

Ino suddenly got up

"Hey! Let's play games now! " Ino said

"YEAAAAHAAAAAHAAAA" Naruto screamed. Sasuke slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth, and everyone applauded.

"Shut up." Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Mmmmfhfg" Naruto said.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Karui said excited.

"How bout it, Temari?!" Karui said looking at her best friend.

"Sure..." Temari said quietly.

They all gathered in a circle. Shikamaru sat next to Temari but she got up and moved to the other side. Shikamaru smirked.

'Good acting' he thought.

"Ok! I'll go first!" Ino said.

"Sai, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said

"Do you love me?" She asked

"Yes." He said plainly, like it was a fact.

Ino hugged him tighter.

"Thanks, babe" she said smiling.

"Okay, Sai, go." Chouji said.

"Hmm, Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Truth" he yawned

"Do you like someone?"

"No."

Temari scowled at him. And not in a good way. He didn't notice

"Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Uhhhhhhh, someone think of a dare, it's too troublesome to do." Naruto suddenly piped up.

"Sasuke!"

"No."

"I dare you to kiss Sakura!"

"Okay." He leaned over and kissed her. Sakura blushed like a tomato.

"Ok, Neji, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Tenten?" Neji and Tenten blushed.

"YES, HE DOES LOVE OUR YOUTHFUL TENTEN"

Everyone, EVERYONE, groaned. Lee had crashed through the window and was in a crane position in the middle of the circle.

"MY WINDOW!" Ino screamed

"Oh, I am sorry my youthful Ino, I shall use my youth to pay for the poor window." Lee said disappointed.

Suddenly,

"LEE WE MUST RUN 1000 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!" Everyone groaned again.

Gai was standing outside the window and looking inside.

"OH HOW YOUTHFUL! A SLEEPOVER! HAVE YOUTHFUL FUN EVERYONE!" Gai said leaving the window.

"YES! I WISH ALL OF YOU MUCH YOUTHFUL FUN!" And out the window Lee leapt. All of them stared in disbelief and shock.

"But, my window..." Ino sighed.

"Back to the game." Sasuke said.

"So Neji likes Tenten, huh.." Shikamaru said.

"I'm h-happy for you Neji-san!" Hinata said quietly. Neji smiled at Hinata as she smiled back.

"ONWARD." Ino yelled.

"Truth or dare, Sakura." Neji said.

"Truth!" She said

"Do you still like Sasuke?"

"Of course!" Sakura replied happily

"Okay! Truth or dare Temari?"

"Dare." Temari said in a low voice, sending Shikamaru a death glare.

Tenten leaned over to Sakura and whispered something to her.

"Mmmmm, okay, Temari! I dare you to go into that closet for 7 minutes with Shikamaru!"

"What?! NO WAY, NOT WITH THAT UNGRATEFUL JERK!" Temari said standing up and pointing at him.

"Troublesome"

'Why'd she have to say ungrateful? Troublesome' Shikamaru thought

"It's a dare, you have to."

Temari glared at Sakura, giving her shivers.

She walked into the closet and slammed the door. Shikamaru slowly got up and walked over to the closet and opened the door and went inside.

"Aww, Sakura, Tenten, you should've put Shiho with Shikamaru! Not Temari!" She whispered to them

"No, you idiot, he doesn't like her. I saw Shikamaru and Temari kissing a few days ago on my way to Neji's house." Tenten explained.

"1st, THEY KISSED?! 2nd, what were you doing with Neji?" Ino and Sakura asked.

"1st, yeah, they did. 2nd, we were working on a school project."

"Rightttt, sure you were working on a project, a very sexy project." Ino said grinning

Tenten gave her the "are-you-fucking-kidding-me?" look. Ino just laughed

-inside the closet-

"Nice acting" Shikamaru complimented

"How do you know if I was acting or not?" Temari said growling and turning away from him.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe I didn't have to act, after what you and Shiho did together." She said in a low growl.

'Shit, that was a mistake' He thought, sweating.

"That was an accident though!" Shikamaru tried to explain.

"Oh, then, how come you didn't move or push her away? I'm pretty sure you like her!" She said getting angry.

"But I'm telling the truth, she was the one who-" Shikamaru started

His cheek started to turn red as a hand mark started to appear. Temari had slapped him hard.

"Don't bother explaining!" Temari almost screamed. She whipped the door open to everyone's surprise.

"Hey Temari it hasn't been 7 min-" Ino started

"Bathroom break." She said angrily walking towards the bathroom quickly.

Shikamaru walked out holding his cheek. They all stared at him.

"I can't believe you! You horrible, despicable, monster!" Karui ran after Temari.

"What did you do now?" Ino asked.

"Nothing really..." Shikamaru sighed and laid down on a couch and turned away from the group.

"Troublesome."

-in the bathroom-

"Temari?!" Karui asked

"Leave me alone, Karui." Temari whimpered.

"You've never been like this! What the hell happened in there?! Oh wait. Don't tell me. He tried to hit on-"

"No. No. No."

"Then what did happen?" She asked, sitting down.

"Well, I just slapped my boyfriend because he cheated on me." Temari said, not bothering to explain the whole story.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" Karui screamed. Everyone could hear her now.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura shot up and ran towards the bathroom. The boys just sat agape and shook their heads.

"SHIKAMARUUUUUU! WHAT ARE YOU HIDINGGGGGGGG FROM USSSSSSS?!" Naruto yelled

"None of your business, Naruto." Shikamaru muttered.

Shiho looked down.

'I didn't realized that he had a girlfriend. He must have been hiding it, so nobody would make a big deal about it. What have I done?!' Shiho started to sweat.

Back in the bathroom, the 4 girls had barged in.

"Temari?!" They all screamed, except for Hinata who was in the back murmuring things like,

"I hope she's alright."

"SHUT UP, WOULD YOU?!" Karui screamed.

The boys sweated, and Shiho made her way to the bathroom

Temari was hugging her knees to her neck and crying. The girls gathered around her and sat next to her.

"Mind explaining?" Tenten said softly.

"He cheated on me." Temari muttered.

"She just keeps saying that over and over." Karui said.

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked quietly.

Temari nodded her head softly.

"With who?" Sakura asked patting Temari's back.

Shiho suddenly walked in. Ino suddenly got it.

'Shiho is the only person here who likes Shikamaru other than Temari. They must have kissed or something. Yikes. This is gonna get messy.'

Temari looked up and saw Shiho standing at the door. She suddenly stood up.

"Get out! Get out of my sight!" She yelled at Shiho.

Shiho was surprised and took a step back as Temari stepped forward.

"You took him! You kissed him! You fucking kissed him!" Temari screamed at her. Shiho yelled and backed out of the room and back into the game room.

Shikamaru heard Temari screaming nonsense and watched Shiho come out of the bathroom, horrified. He sighed and got up and walked the direction of the bathroom.

Shiho saw Shikamaru coming and tried to apologize.

"Shikamaru! I'm sorry I didn't kno-"

"It's not your fault, just stay out of it." Shikamaru said firmly.

Shiho nodded and backed up, still staring at the door.

Shikamaru walked inside to see Temari covering her face and crying, while the 5 girls looking at each other not knowing what to do, and also horrified.

When the girls saw him walk in they all gave him a death glare. He ignored it. He walked over to Temari and grabbed her arms and pulled her in for a rough kiss. She was silenced immediately. They both closed their eyes and kissed each other.

The girls just stared at them like 'WHOA WELL THAT HAPPENED'. They pulled away after a while and she leaned her head against his chest crying silently. Shikamaru looked at the girls staring.

"Do you mind?"

They all stood immediately and left the bathroom.

They exited to see Shiho in horror. Karui was the first to react.

"You're so dead now." Karui said as she cracked her knuckles

Ino stopped her.

"She didn't know, none of us knew, it's not her fault." Ino said blocking Karui.

Karui glared at her then sighed.

Back in the bathroom Shikamaru was rubbing Temari's back and she made his shirt wet with tears.

"Shhh, it's okay now. Everything is alright now." He said softly to her.

She whimpered and her tears started to fade away.

"Why did you do it?" She asked her voice cracking

"I didn't, Shiho did. Nobody knew we were together, so she just went for it. I didn't move because I was shocked. It's not everyday a co worker comes up to you and kisses you." Shikamaru explained

"Mm hm..." She sighed

She soon fell asleep in his arms.

"Troublesome."

He carried her out of the bathroom and to a guest room where they both kept their sleeping bags. Thank goodness there was a bed.

'I'll thank Ino later for the nice housing' he laid her down on the bed.

He tapped her awake.

"Hmm?"

"You might want to change before you sleep."

"Mmright" she said sleepily. It was only 8:30 pm but due to her crying and fits it was like 2:00 am for her. She changed and so did he. They slipped into bed and snuggled next to each other listening to each other's heartbeats in sync.

Ba bum, ba bum, ba bum, ba bum...

-back in the game room-

"Soooooo, are they coming back?" Neji asked.

Ino snuck into the bedroom to see them sleeping. She came back and sat down.

"Not for a while."

"Ewwww." everyone went

"No you idiots, they're sleeping!" Ino shook her head in disgust.

"You guys have horrible minds" Ino said, sighing.

"Weeeee knowwww" Naruto went.


	13. Chapter 13

Yo guys, I can't think of any story to continue off of this, so I'm ending it here! I hope you guys enjoyed it though! I feel like this would be where the story ends. See you round!


End file.
